


Teenage Angst

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2113164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my AU where the 75th Games went wrong and Katniss and Peeta died and the revolution with them.  Haymitch returned to 12 and moved Prim and her mother in with him.   Normally the stories in this series have life and death but this is just normal teenage angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenage Angst

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins. No major character death happens in this story because Katniss and Peeta died previously.

Calla woke Haymitch up around noon.

He shook his head. “What’s wrong?

“Mrs. Samuelson is in labor. I have to deliver the baby. 

“If it gets close to curfew, just spend the night.” Haymitch said. Things had eased up lately and curfew had been changed from sundown to 11P but it was still a punishable offense.

“I will but if I’m not back by five send Prim to the Samuelsons to help.

“Okay.

“Don’t get so drunk that you forget.” Calla said.

“I won’t forget. He went downstairs to the library and finished a bottle of liquor. He dozed off in the chair. He woke a couple of hours later to sound of teenagers. Prim was calling for her mother. Haymitch was about to call out to her when he heard a boy’s voice.

“Your Mom might not be here but what about your father. It’s not like he’s at work

Haymitch froze at the word “father”. He and Calla had been living together for a while but he certainly wasn’t Prim’s father or even stepfather. What surprised him next was Prim saying.

“He’s usually asleep until four. He won’t wake up if we’re not too loud.

Haymitch tiptoed out of the library and followed the voices. Prim was kissing Rory Hawthorne on the couch, when the boy’s hand slipped under her blouse Haymitch said. “Hello Sweetheart.

The two teenagers practically leaped off the couch. Prim turned bright red and said. “I was giving Rory the money I made from selling the goat cheese.

Haymitch smiled. “I’ll buy you a purse so you don’t have to carry money in your bra.

“Mr. Abernathy it’s not like that…..we were just talking…

“Kid, I was a teenage boy once. Go home.

Rory said. ‘Please don’t tell my brother.”

Prim in stereo said. “Please don’t tell Mom.

“Rory, go home. I don’t want to deal with your brother. Calla will drop off the money Prim earns for the…near future.

“How long? Rory asked.

Prim sighed. “Rory, you better go. I’ll see you in school tomorrow.

Rory frowned but said. “Don’t blame Prim. It’s my fault.

Haymitch had to fight to keep from smiling. “Go home Kid.

Rory mouthed “I’m sorry” and left.

Haymitch sat next to Prim on the couch. “So, how long have you been seeing him?

“Mom says I’m not allowed to date until I’m seventeen.

“I didn’t ask if you were allowed. I asked how long have you been dating?  
Prim frowned. “He asked me out three months ago. Mom said I was too young and Gale wouldn’t approve.

“He won’t and it’s not about you, it’s about me. Haymitch said. “So, it’s been three months?

Prim sighed. “Two months. 

“Has it gone any further than it did this afternoon?

Prim was mortified. “No. Usually we just talk but….I really was just going to give him the money but when I realized Mom was out…..

“You did what kids have done since time began. You just didn’t expect to get caught. That kid was so nervous.

“Well it’s embarrassing to have your fath….stepfather walk in on you. Are you really mad?

He looked away from her. All the terrible things he’d seen teenagers do to each other over the years he wasn’t the slightest bit upset about a little inappropriate affection but if he under-reacted Calla could be a Grandma way too soon. A little guilt could go a long way.

“I’m mad that you were taking advantage of the fact that I’m a drunk. So you know when I’m passed out so you can disobey your mother.

Prim gasped. “I am so sorry. I didn’t think of it as taking advantage of you….I just didn’t…..

“You didn’t think. Haymitch said sharply. We’ll have to be able to trust you if you want to be allowed to date before you’re seventeen.

Prim was surprised. “You’ll help me with Mom?

He shrugged. “I think I can talk your mother into sixteen that won’t help you for a few months but…maybe you can spend supervised time with Rory before then.

“Supervised?

“You, Rory, a couple of other kids in this house with either your mother or me home.

“You hate when I bring friends over. You said you don’t like to meet kids pre-Reaping.

He put his arm around her. “Well, I don’t want to get to really know them but….I can do it if your mother is working.

“I know that will be hard for you. You don’t have to…

He shushed her. “Prim, there are a lot of unpleasant things your mother and you have to do for me. How much sleep have you lost in the last two years? How much vomit have you cleaned up? I can keep you from getting pregnant.

“Haymitch…I wasn’t going to sleep with him. I mean….it’s not that serious.

He kissed her on the forehead. “I’m glad to hear that. I’ll talk to your mother in the next day or so. I’ll tell her you were giving Rory money and I heard him ask you out on a date and I don’t know the rules concerning you.

She threw her arms around him in a hug. It wasn’t a rehearsed display of affection for the cameras or the terrified hugs she gave him on reaping morning. He felt like a father.

Prim said. “Even if Mom doesn’t agree, I really appreciate you trying. I won’t go behind your back again.

He laughed. “I hope so because I won’t be as nice if it happens again. If this works I’m going to have a talk with your boyfriend and explain the rules.

“Haymitch!

“Hey, I was really nice to him. A lot nicer than Shanna’s old man was to me when we got caught making out on the couch. I didn’t chase him with a belt or threaten to break his face.

Prim was horrified. “How old were you?

“Never mind, I’m sure I’ll enjoy being on the other end of that conversation.

“Haymitch, promise you won’t embarrass me.

He laughed. “You don’t get embarrassed when I’m falling down drunk or puking my guts out but a little parental concern…..

“Mom, will be concerned enough. Prim said.

“She certainly will but it’s a father’s job to intimidate perspective boyfriends or you could just wait until you’re seventeen to date.

She kissed him on the cheek and he realized he was teasing her before but at some point in the last two years he did become her father. They heard the front door open and Calla called out. “She had a boy. Did Prim leave yet?

“No, we’re in the living room.

Calla came in. “Oh good. I thought she might have left as soon as she got home from school. Prim, did you start dinner?

“No. Haymitch said. Prim can fend for herself I want to take you out to eat

Calla frowned. “Why? No train came in today, there are no reporters looking for a photo op.

Haymitch shook his head. “Wow, I’m a terrible boyfriend.

“Mom, did you forget your anniversary?

“Anniversary? Calla asked. “What anniversary?

He happily picked up Prim’s lead. “Two years ago was the first time we kissed. Haymitch said.

Calla was completely confused. “No it wasn’t. We kissed right after you came back from the 75th Games, that was summertime, not autumn.

“It was the first time you kissed me privately, not for the media monster. I consider that our anniversary not the day you moved in since that’s not real.

Calla blushed. “Oh, I’m so sorry I didn’t remember.

“That’s okay. Get changed and we’ll go out.

‘I don’t have any new Capitol clothes. You said I couldn’t repeat those outfits.

“Calla, we’re not in the Capitol. It’s just dinner.

Calla smiled. “Okay, I’ll be down in a few minutes.

Haymitch said to Prim. “Okay, since this is now my anniversary it’s your job to remind me every year.

“Deal.

As they walked home he told her how much he cared about her and Prim. 

“You know she’s growing up fast. The Hawthorne kid asked her out today.

“She’s too young to date. Calla said. “He’s asked before but I told her not till she was seventeen.

“Seventeen? I was dating at fifteen. You know if you’re too hard on kids they’ll start sneaking around. Don’t you remember being a teenager? I’m sure your parents didn’t approve of Everdeen.  
She laughed. “Not at all. I was nineteen though. 

“What about before him?

“There were a few boys. 

“Any before you were “allowed” to date?

Calla blushed. ‘Yes, but I had more free time. Katniss never had any time she was too concerned with survival.

“Prim is more like you. Maybe she’s too young to date one on one but she could bring a boy over with a couple of other friends. Supervised of course.

“Haymitch, I’m not always there to supervise, like today I might have to deliver a baby or deal with a whipping on a moment’s notice.

“Yeah, but I could step in.

“You?

“Yes me. I can watch teenagers. It’s kind of what I do for a living.  
“Exactly. You said you didn’t want Prim to have friends around because…

“I changed my mind. It’s hard enough for her to live with me, she should have some normalcy.

‘It’s not hard to live with you. We’re lucky that you….

He kissed her. “I’m the lucky one.


End file.
